War Between Three
by GamerGirl Legends
Summary: Once he persuaded them, anger broke out. Some tried to fix it, as others tried to make it worse. Three kingdoms battle in war for the land they thought they would share.
1. Prologue

[A/N: Hi guys, it's Rebos. I'm glad to say that I am joining, Ann. So now, on with the story..]

* * *

><p>Far in the lands of New Zealand, three kings came together to decide whether to share the land or choose war. King Theodore, king of shadows and darkness, looked around the beautiful landscape of the land as he breathed in the clean air. King Kellen, king of battle, looked at the people with a grin as he stroked his hand on his gracious, white horse. King Cliff, king of nature, complimented the delightful, green grass as he formed a lupin flower in his hands and gave it to his young daughter, Shiloh. Everyone waited for a while for the kings to decide.<p>

Finally, the kings looked over to the crowd, then King Theodore yelled to the people of all three kingdoms, "We kings, King of Battle, King of Nature, and King of Shadows, have decided. This land shouldn't be filled with hatred. We shall not wage war upon each other. We will share the cattle that roam on this land. We will live together as family and in peace. We declare that we share this land equally!" The crowds roared with excitement, the toddler dragons attempted to fly as they shrieked in happiness, tiny fairies gave each other a high-five as their hands made a charm sound.

The only ones who didn't roar with excitement were some of the citizens from King Kellen's kingdom. Even though they wouldn't mind living in peace, they still hated people from Atarangi and Āhua. [which means in Māori.. Atarangi=Shadows and Āhua=Nature] Some citizens from Kaha [which means in Māori.. Kaha=Strong.. This is King Kellen's kingdom] were pleased about having new neighbors.

Many years passed and the three kingdoms created enormous castles, buildings, and a short wall to separate the kingdoms. Kaha owned the flat land and part of the mountain. Atarangi owned the high, rocky mountains. Āhua owned part of the land and part of the sea.

Kellen's son, Jed, was one of the people who disliked the choice of sharing the land with the other two kingdoms. When King Kellen perished from old age, his son took over the kingdom. For him being the new king of Kaha, it was a horrible decision that some couldn't even decide on. Kaha's citizens knew of Jed's hatred for Atarangi and Āhua.

Sooner or later, Jed was able to persuade citizens that the other two kingdoms were weak and cowardace. Everyday, Jed would repeat in his head, "_Atarangi are turia ki, Atarangi is ngoikore. Āhua are turia ki, Āhua is ngoikore._" [which meant in Māori.. Turia Ki=Cowards and Ngoikore=Weak..] King Jed made a plan to destroy both kingdoms and have the land for his own. Slowly, he will destroy one kingdom, then the next. He is hoping that this task will be a piece of cake, since the kingdom he now rules over are "_strong_."


	2. Chapter 1: Four

[A/N: Hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far, here is Chapter One!]

For weeks now, it has unusually been quiet. Nobody was out and about talking to each other, hunting for cattle for supper, or cutting down wood to burn. The first and second week of the silence, everyone was curious. On the third and fourth week, everyone got less curious. On the fifth week, no one really cared about it. There were only a few who were still questioning the silence on the sixth, seventh, and eighth week. Their names were Andie, Charley, Jax, and Justin. They were all from Atarangi.

Justin is the youngest one out of the four. He's about 13 years old. He's always seeking for adventure and traveling to places unknown. His dusty, brown hair always gets in the way of his marble like eyes that have a bit of purple in them. As he grows, his dark, black wings grow as well. Justin is strong enough to carry most things that are heavier than him. He usually gets mud on his pants from always wearing baggy clothes. He used to be adorable and get what he wants, but now that he's growing he looks...different. At least he's still young. Beside him, is his young dragon named, Berry. A dragon with a black berry color and light purple eyes with a fierce look on them.

Jax is the second youngest out of the four. He's 18 years old, one year younger than Andie. He's also up for an adventure to places a bit dangerous. He likes trying out new things for his looks. Every three months he likes to dye his hair multi-colored. Every four weeks he'll try a different style for his clothing. Currently, he has dark purple hair with turquoise and blue highlights. If you look at his closet, it's mostly black clothes, it's obvious that every 4 weeks he wears the "same thing." His right eye is different than his left eye. His left eye has a amethyst color, and his right eye has a aquamarine color. His right eye gives him the ability to look at places far away. He doesn't have a dragon by his side, but he has a glowing orb that follows him around. Jax calls his orb, Bro, which is orb backwards. Bro can disappear and reappear, it can change into different colors, and it makes a good source of light.

Andie is also young, obviously, she's 19 years old. Like the others, she's curious about things. She has braids and feathers in her blue, ombré hair. Her sky blue eyes have the pupils of a dragon. She has black, feathered wings like Justin. It doesn't mean that she's an evil person when she always wears black clothes. She was gifted a gold necklace from her great, great grandfather. Andie supports her great, great grandfather, King Theodore. At the moment she is making sure Theodore is doing well since he's feeling a little ill. When the four go on an adventure, Andie is the one who makes sure everyone is alright and not injured. Andie and Charley have been best friends for a very long time. The both of them have the Scorpio symbol tattooed on the back of their necks. They were both born in November. On Andie's side is a dragon named, Dean. Dean has dark purple, dark blue, dark green, and black scales. His green and blue eyes always get compliment by others.

Charley is eldest out of the four. She is like a big sister to all of them. Charley is 21 years old. She loves to travel but sometimes she worries for what will happen next. She has a passion for solving problems that adults can't even solve. Her hair isn't rainbows colored like Jax's and Andie's, her hair is dirty blonde. Her eyes are sky blue like Andie's, but she has normal, circular pupils. Charley wears a black suit, like Black Widow, but nobody knew who that superhero is.. Charley is just normal human being with an intelligent brain. She loves animals and supernatural creatures such as dragons, but she doesn't have any pets.

The four of them tried walking out of the castle but the knights commanded them to stay in the buildings. As they started walking back to Charley's room, Jax whispered to them, "What the heck?! Why can't they just let us play outside? If they keep us in this castle for the rest of our lives we'll just become fat! Why would they let us become fat?" "Maybe they're cannibals! Once we're all fat they can cook us at eat us!" Justin joked. Once they got to Charley's room, they all just lay down on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"Why can't we just sneak out?" Jax suggested. "I'm up for that! When are we gonna-" Justin said as he got cut off by Charley. "Are you kidding me? Once Theodore knows that we snuck out and ignored the command that the knights gave us, he'll leave us in this room for a week, feeding us bread and water, only!" Charley complained as she gets worried. "I don't think my great, great grandfather would only feed us bread and water for a week. Who knows if we're gonna get caught sneaking out anyway? But Theodore might get mad at us if he finds out. I wonder why they won't let us leave? It's not like warriors from the other kingdoms are gonna catch us and kill us!" Andie said as she joked a little.

The room was silent for a minute or two, finally Justin blurted out, "So?! Are we gonna go or not?" Andie sighed and said, "Well, if we're gonna go we have so be ninja like." "Don't worry, we'll be ninja like!" Jax said as he pointed to himself and Justin. They all looked at Charley, waiting for her answer. Charley finally made her choice, "Fine, I'll come."

**[A/N Sorry that chapter one is very short, this chapter just tells you what these characters are like.] **


End file.
